Caza de brujas
by Haruka-love
Summary: Lo siento, tuve que borrar mi otra historia porque no me dejaba actualizar. Bulma y Chichi, dos brujas que encontrarán el amor donde menos se lo esperan... en casa del enemigo
1. Chapter 1

Huuuuuooooooolaaaaa, ¿que taaaal? A decir verdad, esta es un primera historia y he dudado mucho sobre publicarla o no, pero al final... ¡me he decidido! No ha sido fácil, pero, después de todo un año leyendo historias y escribiendo rewiews... iba siendo hora... Bueno... yo solo os quería decir que por favor me dejeis rewiews, aunque solo sea para maldecirme... pooorfaaaaa...

P.D. Dragon Ball no me pertenece (por desgracia...).

Bueno, y sin más dilación... os dejo con... CAZA DE BRUJAS:

Ch 1:

Pv Bulma

Hoy me dirigía a casa, tan tranquilamente como siempre, sin siquiera sospechar la horrible escena con la que me encontraría al llegar a casa. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que me sorprendió, puesto que mi madre siempre la deja cerrada y bajo ninguna cirscunstancia se le ocurriría hacerlo, y menos después de lo que le pasó a mi abuela... Los "cazabrujas" la quemaron en la hoguera acusándola de bruja, no niego que no fuese verdad, de echo, yo también soy una bruja, y una muy poderosa, si se me permite decirlo, desciendo de la famosa Bridget Bishop, la primera de las brujas ejecutadas en Salem, pero bueno, que me estoy enrollando... El tema es que soy la bruja más poderosa de todo el aquelarre "The Red", llamado así por el gusto desmedido de todos los miembros del aquelarre.

Antes de continuar, quiero haceros saber a todos, que estás leyendo el "Diario" de la Gran Bulma Briefs, una maravillosa brujescente (bruja más adolescente) y miembro de uno de los aquelarres de brujas más poderosos de todos los tiempos de la historia mágica.

Ya dicho esto, procederé a contaros lo que ocurrió tras el horror inicial al encontrarme la puerta entreabierta, entré a casa gritando el nombre de mi madre, Bunny, pero nadie me respondía y esto comenzaba a inquietarme, me recorrí toda la casa de arriba abajo, hasta que al entrar a la cocina un inquietante olor a chamusquina me embargó las fosas nasales, el desagradable olor provenía de una bandeja de pastelillos que aún estaba en el horno. No había ni un solo rastro de mi madre, no obstante, había una nota en la mesa, escrita con la inconfundible letra de mi madre, la letra se notaba muy descuidada, algo totalmente impropio de mi madre, apenas se podía entender lo que ponía, pero al final después de mucho descibrar pude averiguar que claramente ponía:

Querida Bulma:

He tenido que salir por una urgencia, ha llamado Chichi, su madre ha desaparecido, temo que hayan podido ser los "Cazabrujas", por eso he reunido a todos los miembros mayores de 20 años del aquelarre en un cónclave extraordinario.

Por cierto, he dejado unos pastelillos en el horno, cuando llegues apágalo. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos que es lo que puede andar detrás de todo esto, andate con cuidado.

P.D. Tu padre y el de Chichi están en Europa, no le digas nada, volverán el mes que viene, si todo va bien.

Te quiere, mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo se, lo se... he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas ( trifulcas familiares, falta de inspiración, exámenes, etc, etc, etc), en fin... lo que quiero decir es que gracias por leer mi historia y por tener una paciencia infinita...

Pero sobretodo quiero darle las gracias a dos personitas muy especiales para mi: **SOUHATIER y PRINCESA CHI-CHI, **gracias por ser mis dos únicos reviews, por eso quiero agradecéroslo dedicándolo a mis amores xD.

Otra cosita más, quiero decir que procuraré actualizar cada semana, si es posible...

Bueno, y sin más dilación...

Ch 2!

Aún sigo en shock... ¡Los padres de Chichi desaparecidos! No me lo puedo creer... ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como está ella... Oh, Dios... ¡tengo que llamarla enseguida!

Y decidida a llamarla cojo la BB y marco su teléfono

**Bulma: **Vamos, contesta porfa...

Chichi:¿S..si? (dijo con voz trémila la pobrecilla, po puedo imaginarme lo que ocurriría si me pasase lo mismo a mí...)

Bulma: ¡Chi! ¿Estás bien? Acabo de enterarme de lo de tus padres...

Chichi: ¡Bulmaaa! (dijo echándose a llorar) no se que es lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora, estoy sola...

Bulma: ¿te han dejado sola en casa?

Chichi: s..si...

Bulma: No puede ser... esos viejos carcamales irresponsables... los mato... ¿estás en tu casa?

Chichi: si...

Bulma: quédate donde estás, voy para allá de inmediato, ciao.

Colgué el teléfono enseguida sin siquiera dejarle decir nada más porque bien sabía que si le daba la oportunidad de decir algo me iba a replicar e iba a querer hacerse la fuerte y me iba a decir que no me necesitaba, pero yo la conocía muy bien como para dejar que se enfrentase sola al sufrimiento de la tragedia de sus padres...

Sigo sin poder creerme que la hayan dejado sola, justo cuanto más la necesitaban, y todo porque es una brujescente, mayor como para defenderse sola pero no como para salir de fiesta sola... ¿y encima saben de sobra que podrían capturarla a ella también! ¿son unos auténticos inconscientes, no saben que hacer para fastidiarnos, ¡los jóvenes también tenemos derechos! Grrrrrr, es que me ponen enferma...

Mientras pensaba y me enfurecía simultáneamente, había cogido las llaves del coche y estaba llegando a casa de Chi.

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue mirar a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que no había peligro cerca, luego me bajé del coche lentamente y me acerqué a la casa, pero antes de siquiera poder llamar al timbre, alguien me abrazó, era Chi, que tenía todo el pelo enmarañado y los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla ante todo el dramatismo de la situación.

Una vez ya se había repuesto un poco entramos en la casa y la mandé a darse una ducha reparadora mientras yo recogía unas cuantas cosas de utilidad, no pensaba permitir que se siguiese quedando en ese lugar tan peligroso, de modo que en cuanto pude, salimos de su casa y nos sentamos en el coche para dirigirnos a mi casa sin saber lo que nos esperaba allí.

Al llegar, pude apreciar un coche negro, un mustang, y unos individuos extraños salían de mi casa, decidimos escondernos porque si huíamos ahora sería demasiado evidente...

X: oye Vegeta, la chica no está, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

Vegeta: ¡Cállate Kakarotto!¡Eres un maldito insecto!¿Es que no ves que necesito pensar ya que tu eres un cabeza hueca?

Kakarotto: lo siento Vegeta... ¿pero qué le vamos a decir a Freezer?

Vegeta: No lo se y me da igual lo que pueda pensar esa estúpida lagartija.

De pronto, se escucha un estruendoso pitido, eran Bulma y Chichi, la cuales con los nervios de que no las encontraran habían acabado tocando el pito y ahora las habían descubierto.

Vegeta: ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Hoy es nuestro día de suerte Kakarotto...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
